User blog:Jennifer Nguyen/HOA FanFic: Egypt Treasures - Chapter 1
Well I am making this fan fiction based off of Sailor Sister's dream so this is chapter one tomorrow is chapter 2 and there will be a link at the end for my figment book so if you have an account please follow for notifications on the new chapters. well here it is: Scene 1: Joy, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, and Alfie walks into Anubis house exited to be back Fabian: It’s so good to be back Amber: I know so many good and life threatening memories Joy: Tell me about it Patricia: Just be glad that it’s over for good now that Senhkara is gone Joy: You’re right but what if there are other mysteries that await us Amber: Well no time for that I just got a text from Nina and she said they’re on their way right now Nina and Eddie walk in Amber: NINA! Patricia: Eddie! Eddie hugs Patricia Eddie: Hey guys Nina: We're back Trudy walks in Everyone: TRUDY! Everyone crowds Trudy with hugs Trudy: It’s so good to see everyone again, oh and I have a message from Mr. Sweet he said not to unpack your bags, just take out your uniforms and he will explain the rest during class tomorrow. If you will excuse me have to go unpack mine. Trudy leaves the room with her luggage Patricia: What do you think your dad has in mind that we can’t unpack Eddie: Beats me if it’s school related I have no idea Nina: We’ll find out tomorrow The students scatter to their rooms Scene 2: All the students at Anubis house are at breakfast. Mara: Did anyone hear about the field trip? Nina: No, all we found out was we weren’t supposed to unpack Amber: If this field trip involves us sleeping on somewhere that is not a bed I’ll pass Patricia: All field trips around here are boring and if it’s ever fun there will be an assignment attached Joy: Come on this one could be pretty interesting Eddie: Who cares? We’ll find out soon enough Fabian: I bet you’re thinking about food Eddie: What! I have been stuck without good food for 17 hours Alfie creeps up behind Amber Alfie: BOO! Amber screams Amber: Ahhh! Alfie that was not funny Alfie: You’re right it’s not funny, it was hilarious Nina: Come on we better get to class before we’re late Everyone gets up and heads to school Scene 3: The students are in Mr. Sweet’s classroom before class chattering while Mr. Sweet walks in the room Mr. Sweet: Settle down class I have important news. The chattering gradually but quickly ceases Mr. Sweet: Good, well since many of you were intrigued by the artifacts at the exhibition I have decided that we are going to take a field trip to Egypt Small wave of cheers from the class Mr. Sweet: But each of you is required to do a report on one of the topics covered during the tours. Mara raises her hand Mr. Sweet: Yes Mara Mara: Are we allowed to work in groups or with partners Mr. Sweet: yes if each of you does some of the work Nina: Is sibuna working together? Fabian: Sibuna does the sibuna sign Patricia, Alfie, Joy, Amber, Eddie, and Nina: does the sibuna sign Nina: alright then that’s settled and maybe while we are in Egypt we can find out more about the chosen one and the osirian The bell rings and all the students get up to leave Mr. Sweet: We will be leaving in 2 days and classes will be canceled until then so pack if you unpacked and we will be staying in Egypt for 3 weeks Scene 4: 2 days later in Nina and Amber's room getting their luggage. Nina: Amber hurry up we're going to be late! Amber: Don't rush me I have 2 more suitcases than you Fabian: Nina! Amber! come on Nina comes down and puts her luggage in the trunk Nina: Amber's coming Amber comes down the stairs hauling 4 suitcases Amber: hello? I could use some help here Nina: ok we're coming Fabian and Nina takes 2 of amber's suitcases and loads them in the trunk while Amber loads the other 2 Nina: Where are the others Fabian: they left already to get checked in at the air port Nina: Well come on then what are we waiting for lets go Amber! Amber: Right behind you Fabian, Nina, and Amber get in the cab to go to the airport Scene 5: They are out of the cab in egypt unloading the cabs Amber: So where are we staying anyways Mr. Sweet: we have reservations at a motel. Follow me. Nina: Mr. Sweet when do we go to the pyramids Mr. Sweet: Tomorrow, today we are going to unpack and explore the city so have fun Amber: Now I see what you and Eddie go through. Nina: Welll now lets go inside and see what the motel is like and unpack The sibuna gang heads inside with their luggage to unpack Scene 6: Nina and Eddie's dream: In a Pyramid they are both standing in the middle Nina: Eddie where are we Voice: Help me Eddie: Did you here that ? Nina: Yeah but voice: Please help me Nina: Who are you?! Eddie and Nina both wakes up Amber: Nina are you okay you woke me up Nina: yeah it was just a bad dream Amber: oh ok lets go back to sleep Nina: yeah ok Both Nina and Eddie goes back to sleep without the voice for the rest of the night Scene 7: Outside waiting for Mr. Sweet Eddie: Last night i had the craziest dream but i can't seem to remember it Nina: Me too strang Eddie: Well dreams can't be important can they ? Fabian: Now that Senhkara is gone no Mr. Sweet: Everyone on the bus everyone gets on the bus Scene 8: The students are getting off the bus '' Nina: Wow this is so fasinating Fabian : Antient egyption facts are always interesting to us Patricia: Yup, ever since we got involved with eygption mystories Amber: I know right like i got really old because of our last mystery Joy: So that's why Amber always wore sun glasses and a hat for like 2 weeks Alfie: And i was a baby and Fabian lost his memory Joy: So at the time you really did forget about movie night and my name Fabian: yup Eddie: Was i here when that happened? Fabian: No Voice: Osirian, Chosen one Eddie: Did you hear that ? Fabian: hear what oh we better go before we are left behind ''Fabian catches up with the group while Eddie is distracted with the voice in his head Voice: Help me Nina: I hear it now do you still hear it Eddie: yeah Voice: come find me Eddie: We should go find it Voice: osirian, chosen one i need your help Nina: alright lets go Nina and Eddie follows the voice to a secret passage way Nina: It's locked Eddie: hey look'' points to an indention in the wall shaped like Nina's locket'' do you think it will fit Nina: well lets try it puts her locket in the hole The concrete door slides open Eddie: Lets go A gust of wind burst in the room Eddie: what was that Nina: that was wind Voice: come closer Eddie: you heard that right another burst of wind comes in and turns into a ghost Ghost: Please help me Category:Blog posts